starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta patch
A number of patches have been released for the StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm beta. Balance Update #13 Protoss Oracle *The duration for Envision has been increased from 30 to 60 seconds. Terran Widow Mine The primary target damage for Sentinel Missiles has been increased from 125 to *125 +35 vs. Shields. Zerg Hatchery *The Pneumatized Carapace upgrade now only requires a Hatchery. Infestor *The projectile speed for Fungal Growth has been reduced from 15 to 12. Spore Crawler *The weapon damage for Acid Spew has been increased from 15 to 15 + 15 vs. Biological.Spyrian. 2013-02-07. Beta Balance Update #13 - Updated: 6:15 p.m.. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-02-08. Patch 2.0.3 General *Exciting new replay features have been added to Heart of the Swarm. **'Watch With Others' - This feature allows you to watch replays in sync with other players on Battle.net. **'Take Command' - This feature allows you or your group to take control of selected player armies while watching a replay. **'Recover Game' - This feature allows you to recover a prematurely ended game from a replay. **For more details about these new features, please see our overview on the StarCraft II Community Site. *Vs. AI Mode has been enabled. Players can now challenge an AI opponent that scales in difficulty. *Training Mode has been enabled. In Training Mode, you'll work your way up from basic StarCraft gameplay skills to greater challenges designed to hone your skills. *Lots of tweaks and polish have been made to the new UI throughout the beta. Balance *The latest balance changes can be found in our Balance Update threads in the Beta Discussion forum. Bug Fixes *The Mac version of the Heart of the Swarm Beta is now working properly again. *A full list of documented game and service bugs can be found in our Known Issues sticky in the Beta Bug Report forum.Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-01-24. StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm Beta Patch 2.0.3. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-01-24. Balance Update #12 Terran Reaper *Health increased from 50 to 60. Protoss Void Ray *Supply cost increased from 3 to 4. *Activating the Prismatic Alignment ability now causes a timer to display over the Void Ray for the duration of the effect. Zerg Hatchery *The Evolve Burrow upgrade requirement has been moved to the Hatchery.Spyrian. 2013-01-17. Beta Balance Update #12 – January 17, 2013. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-01-19. Balance Update #11 Terran Barracks *Train Reaper no longer requires a Tech Lab Addon. Hellbat *Attack speed changed from 1.9 to 2. *The Infernal Pre-Igniter upgrade no longer increases Hellbat weapon damage. *Napalm Spray weapon damage increased from 10 +9 vs. light to 18 +12 vs. light. *Splash damage radius decreased from 110 to 45. Medivac *Caduceus Reactor **No longer improves the healing rate of Medivacs. **Upgrade cost decreased from 150/150 and 110 seconds to 100/100 and 80 seconds. *Emergency Thrusters ability renamed Ignite Afterburners. Raven *Seeker missile **Energy cost decreased from 125 to 75. **Primary target damage reverted from 300 to 100. **Seeker Missile once again deals splash damage. **The delay time prior to firing has been increased from 3 to 5 seconds. Reaper *The Battlefield Awareness passive ability has been removed from the game. *Movement speed increased from 3.38 to 3.75. *The Nitro Packs upgrade has been removed from the game. *P-45 Gauss Pistol weapon damage decreased from 4 +5 vs. Light to 4. Siege Tank *Siege Tanks no longer require an upgrade in order to enter Siege Mode. Protoss Mothership *The Vortex ability has been removed from the game. Mothership Core *The Envision ability has been moved to Oracle. Oracle *The Time Warp ability has been moved to the Mothership Core and the Mothership. Zerg Infestor *Fungal Growth damage decreased from 30 +10 vs. Armored to 30. Mutalisk *Mutalisk Regeneration passive ability renamed Tissue Regeneration and its tooltip has been updated to improve clarity.Spyrian. 2013-01-09. Beta Balance Update #11 – January 9, 2013. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2013-01-10. Balance Update #10 Terran Medivac *The Caduceus Reactor upgrade now requires a Fusion Core before research can begin. Widow Mine *Sentinel Missiles **Primary target damage reduced from 160 to 125. Protoss Stalker *Blink **Research time increased from 140 to 170 seconds. Zerg Infestor *Fungal Growth **Range increased from 8 to 10. **Missile speed increased from 10 to 15.Spyrian. 2012-12-18. Beta Balance Update #10 – December 18, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-19. Balance Update #9 Terran Medivac *Caduceus Reactor **The Medivac's healing beam now changes color once the Caduceus Reactor upgrade is complete. Widow Mine *Unburrowed Widow Mine attack priority decreased to 19, down from 20. *Burrowed Widow Mine attack priority remains unchanged. Armory *Vehicle and Ship Weapon upgrades are once again separate. *Vehicle and Ship Plating upgrades are still combined. Protoss Oracle *Pulsar Beam **Pulsar Beam activation now costs 25 energy. **While active, Pulsar Beam now drains 2 energy per second, down from 4. Tempest *Kinetic Overload weapon damage vs. Massive increased from 30 to 50. Dark Shrine *Dark shrine cost increased from 100/100 to 150/150. Zerg Mutalisk *New passive ability: Mutalisk Regeneration **Mutalisk health regeneration rate increased from .2734 to 1.Spyrian. 2012-12-12. Beta Balance Update #9 – December 12, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-14. Balance Update #8 Terran *Medivac **New ability: Emergency Thrusters ***Speed boost that increases movement speed and acceleration to 4.25 for 8 seconds. 20 second cooldown. **The Medivac's Caduceus Reactor upgrade at the Starport Tech Lab: ***Health restored per second from 9 to 15. ***Energy cost reduced from 3 health per 1 energy to 5 health per 1 energy. ***Cost increased from 100/100 and 80 seconds to 150/150 and 110 seconds. *Reaper **Base speed increased from 2.95 to 3.375 **Upgraded speed increased from 3.84 to 4.25. *Widow Mine **No longer hits cloaked units. **New upgrade: Drilling Claws ***Decreases burrow time from 3 to 1 second. ***Requires Tech Lab and Armory. Costs 150/150, 110 second research time. *Thor **250mm Strike Cannons has been removed. **The Thor can now switch between two modes: High-Impact Payload and Explosive Payload. The mode shift takes 4 seconds. **When in High-Impact Payload mode, the Thor switches to a different anti-air gun (250mm Punisher Cannons) that has 10 range and deals 24 flat damage. **Thor radius, inner radius, and separation radius increased from 0.8215 to 1. *Raven **Seeker Missile has been redesigned: ***Can now fire from 10 range.Missile comes out and stays immobile in front of the Raven for 3 seconds while charging up, then rapidly moves (it's not dodgeable at this point) and explodes at the target for 300 single target damage. ***Targeted unit lights up red when targeted. If the unit moves 13 range out of where the Seeker Missile is, the Missile fizzles. *Hellbat **Splash damage radius increased from 90 to 110. *Armory **The Armory now only has one weapon and one armor upgrade for both air and ground upgrades for both Factory and Starport units. Protoss *Mothership **Recall now functions as it does with the Mothership Core. **Vortex now kills a single target. **Vortex does not affect massive units. *Mothership Core is no longer massive. *Oracle **Pulsar BeamNow called “Activate Pulsar Beam” and “Deactivate Pulsar Beam”. ***When activated, the Oracle's Pulsar Beam is enabled. ***Weapon deals 15+10 light. ***Weapon period changed to 0.86, down from 1. ***Weapon range reduced to 4. ***Energy drain is now 4 per second. **Build time increased to 50, up from 35. *Phoenix **Range increased from 4 to 5. Upgrade still grants +2 range. *Dark Shrine cost is now 100/100, down from 100/250. *Tempest **Now requires Fleet Beacon. **Attacks with two weapons. The primary weapon, Kinetic Overload, hits air units and remains unchanged. The secondary weapon, Resonance Coil, hits ground units, and does not deal bonus damage to massive units. **Build time is now 60, down from 75. *Void Ray **Prismatic Beam: ***No longer charges up. ***Weapon period decreased from 0.6 to 0.5. ***No longer does passive +massive damage. **Prismatic Alignment (new ability) increases damage to armored units by 6 for 20 seconds, with a 1-minute cooldown. This does not scale with upgrades. Zerg *Hydralisk speed upgrade now requires Lair tech. *Mutalisk **Speed increased from 3.75 to 4. Acceleration stays at 3.5. *Swarm Host health increased from 120 to 160. *Infestor **Fungal Growth: ***Is now a projectile. ***Speed of the projectile is 10. ***Range down to 8. **Infested Terrans no longer gain weapon and armor upgrades. **Infested Terran egg health down to 70. *Ultralisk **Burrow Charge has been removed. **Damage changed from 15+20 armored to 35 flat damage. *Viper health increased from 120 to 150.Kaivax. 2012-12-05. Beta Balance Update #8 – December 5, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-05. Patch 2.0.2 GENERAL *Groups **Players who wish to associate casually and in larger numbers than Clans can now create and join Groups, with a designated chat channel, a News tab where stories can be posted, an Info tab where officers can post a brief description of the Group, and a Members roster. For more information on Groups, check out our first look at the feature. *Unranked Play* **On the Multiplayer screen, players can now select Unranked Play to engage in matchmaking with the ranking system suspended. *Players Near Me* **Recognizes other StarCraft II games running on the player's network, making it easier to chat, play, and make friends with nearby players. *AI Communication **Players can now issue orders to AI partners. **This is a preliminary implementation of this feature, and we will be adding to it over the coming weeks. Please keep an eye on our Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion forum for further updates. *The StarCraft II Arcade is now available in the Heart of the Swarm Beta. USER INTERFACE *Maps that appear in the Custom Games section now include all of the same Game Info pages as the maps available in the Arcade (Overview, How to Play, Patch Notes, Reviews). *In-Game UI Polish **Decal art has been updated to appear brighter and more visible.* **New Victory/Loss sequences now play at the end of a game. *New options added to aid newer players in the Options > Controls menu* **Team Colored Life Bar **Always Show Worker Status **Simple Command Card **Show Current Order Indicator **Select All Larvae **Display Experience Points **Enable Enemy Unit Selection *The Help section has been revised and updated. GRAPHICS *Physics updates **New ragdoll physics deaths have been added on many units. **Physics effects have been polished on many existing units. **Performance has been improved. **Physics-triggered sounds have been added. EDITOR *Many new features, updates, and improvements to the StarCraft II Editor have been made throughout the beta test. Please see our Comprehensive Editor Updates List in the Beta Discussion forum. BALANCE *A new set of balance changes have been included with the release of Patch 2.0.2. For more info, please visit the Balance Update threads in the Beta Discussion forum. BUG FIXES *A full list of documented game and service bugs can be found in our Known Issues sticky in the Beta Bug Report forum. *Indicates a change that was implemented during beta patch 2.0.1, but has not yet been noted.''Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-05. StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm Beta Patch 2.0.2. ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-05. Patch 2.0.1 General *New Menu Screens **Revamped overall UI layout, art, and graphic style. **More detailed information on these changes can be found here. *Clans Support Added **Clan tags are now pre-pended to character names of all players who join a clan. **More detailed information on Clan Support can be found here. *Leveling System **Players now earn XP when playing Ranked and Unranked matchmaking games or when playing Custom Games on Blizzard melee maps. **As players earn XP they will progress in level, with a maximum level of 20 for each race. **Decals and portraits are rewarded through the leveling system. **More detailed information on the leveling system can be found here. *Physics effects on the battlefield have been greatly enhanced. **Death animations have been updated for many units. **Ragdoll physics now cause units to get blasted away from explosions more naturally. **After being killed, units can now fall off cliff edges, into caverns, etc. *Improved Score Screen and Added Stats **Experience Tab: Added a Score Screen tab that tracks XP gains and leveling progress. **Performance Tab: Now tracks gameplay performance stats such as Average Float and Combat Efficiency, and displays lifetime averages and values for the current match. **Added a “Play Again” button to the post-game Score Screen. **Race Report: Added a profile section that tracks performance by race for each matchup. **Map Report: Added a profile section that tracks performance on each ladder map. User Interface *Custom Games **Many drop-down filters are now consolidated into side navigation. **Merged Join Game and Create Game screens into a single page. *Moved all party displays and controls into the Party Chat window. *Updated the Profile Summary screen to include progress UI for the new leveling system. *Updated loading screens with new background images, more clearly displayed player names, and the overhead map. *New Copy Link buttons have been added, which automatically copy certain pages in-game to the clipboard, allowing players to share them with others via clickable links in chat or on the web. When clicked, these links will navigate to the in-game page. *In-Game UI Polish **Moved the Main Menu and Help buttons above the command card. **Achievements and Message Log menus are now accessible via the Main Menu. **Added a Select Army Units button next to the Idle Worker button. *Unit Status bar settings have been added to the Gameplay Options screen. **Show Unit Status Bars – Damaged: Show only status bars for units that are below max health or energy. **Team Colored Status Bars: Status bar border frames match each player's team color. Observer Mode *Leader Panel **Added Structure tab and Upgrades tab. **Observers can now click Leader Panel icons to center the game camera on a unit or structure. **Clicking multiple times cycles through units of the same type. *Minimap **Attacked units now flash white for the observer. **Nuclear Launch and Nydus Canals now create pings on the minimap for observers. *Versus Mode Side Toggle **Added a hotkey (Control-X) that flips the side on which players appear in various parts of the UI when watching a 1v1 Versus Mode game. **By default, the player with the leftmost start location will appear on the left in the user interface. Balance *The latest balance changes can be found in our Balance Update threads in the Beta Discussion forum. Bug Fixes *A full list of documented game and service bugs can be found in our Known Issues sticky in the Beta Bug Report forum.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-01. Heart of the Swarm Beta Patch 2.0.1 Notes. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-01. Balance Update #7 Protoss *Oracle **The Phase Shield and Entomb abilities have been removed. **This unit has a new ability called Pulsar Beam. ***The Oracle channels a beam at an enemy structure that deals 25 damage every second. 2 mana is drained per second from the Oracle while this ability is channeled. ***This ability has a range of 5. **This unit has a new ability called Time Warp. ***The Oracle creates a temporal field that slows all ground units’ movement speed within a 3.5 radius by 50%. ***This ability costs 75 energy to cast ***This ability can be cast from 9 range. **Oracle build time has decreased from 60 to 35 seconds. *Tempest **Damage has been increased from 25 to 30. **The +massive damage bonus no longer requires an upgrade at the Fleet Beacon. **Massive damage has been decreased from 35 to 30. *Mothership Core **This unit has a new ability called Envision. ***This ability grants the Mothership Core detection for 30 seconds. This ability costs 50 energy to cast. ***This ability grants detection within the Mothership Core's sight range (14). **The Purify ability no longer grants detection to the Nexus. **The Purify ability has been renamed to “Photon Overcharge”. Zerg *Ultralisk **The speed of Burrow Charge has been increased from 2.25 to 3.75. *Viper **The duration of Blinding Cloud has been increased from 10 to 14 seconds. *Spine Crawler **This unit now completely blocks pathing when placed next to other structures, including other Spine Crawlers. **Zerglings and other small units can no longer squeeze in between Spine Crawlers. **The scale of this unit has been increased from 0.85 to 0.95. Terran *Hellion **Transformation to Hellbat no longer requires an upgrade and is enabled once an Armory is built.Aldrexus. 2012-10-26. Balance Update #7 (10/26/2012). Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-10-26. Balance Update #6 Protoss *Mothership Core **When Purify is cast on a player's Nexus, it now also grants detection to 13 range. Energize has been removed. *Oracle **The cost of Entomb has been lowered from 100 to 75, while the duration has been increased from 50 to 60 seconds. **Revelation has been changed to the following: ***This ability will now also work on buildings, granting 3 vision around every unit it hits. ***The duration has been increased from 45 seconds to 60 seconds, and the cost has been increased from 50 to 75. ***This ability will no longer grant detection. ***This ability will not affect cloaked targets, even if you have detection of them at the time. **The button arrangement for this unit has been adjusted to list Void Siphon first and Entomb last. *Tempest **This unit's native bonus damage to massive units has been removed. **This unit no longer requires a Fleet Beacon. **We have added a new weapon upgrade called Quantic Reactor at the Fleet Beacon which will grant Tempest attacks +35 damage to massive units. ***Quantic Reactor costs 200/200. **The cost of this unit has been changed from 300/300 to 300/200. **The supply cost for this unit has changed from 6 to 4. **The scale of this unit has been lowered from 1 to 0.9. *Sentry **Hallucination no longer requires research. Zerg *Viper **Viper acceleration has been increased from 2.125 to 3. **The radius of Blinding Cloud has increased from 1.5 to 2. *Spore Crawler **This unit no longer requires an Evolution Chamber. Terran *Widow Mine **The setup time for this unit has been increased from 2 seconds to 3 seconds. *Battle Hellion **This unit has been renamed to “Hellbat.”Cloaken. 2012-10-12. Balance Update #6 (10/12/2012) Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-10-12. Balance Update #5 Terran *Widow Mine **This unit has a new missile ability called Unstable Payload. ***Unstable Payload is an auto-cast ability that initiates once the Widow Mine is burrowed. It cannot be turned off unless the unit is unburrowed. ***This ability launches a missile at a target within 5 range, then starts to rearm another missile. ***Unstable Payload does 160 damage to a single target and 40 splash damage. The missile auto-acquires cloaked units. ***The missile auto-acquires temporary units like Hallucinations, Infested Terrans, and Locusts. ***It takes 40 seconds to rearm the missile. The cost is free for now. **The build time of this unit has increased to 40 seconds. Protoss *Oracle **The Phase Shield ability has been removed **This unit has a new ability called Void Siphon. ***The Oracle channels a beam at an enemy structure that deals 3 damage and harvests 3 minerals every second until canceled. (Note: This ability will not cause the opposing player to loose minerals.) ***The range is 7. ***The damage/harvest effect ticks when you cast the ability and every sequential second following. ***Void Siphon costs 50 energy to cast. *Mothership Core **This unit's Purify ability has changed. ***When a player casts Purify on their Nexus, it grants the Nexus the ability to attack, no longer requiring the Core to attach itself. The Nexus weapon has a range of 13 and a damage of 20. ***Purify now lasts for 60 seconds and still costs 100 energy. **The scale of this unit has been lowered to 0.8. **This unit has had its shield/health lowered to 60/130. **This unit now costs 2 supply.Cloaken. 2012-10-05. Balance Update #5 (10/5/2012) Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-10-05. Balance Update #4 Protoss *Mothership Core **Purify has been changed to the following: ***Purify can now only be cast on your Nexus at max 10 range. ***Once cast, the mothership core will attach itself to the Nexus, transforming into a weapon with range 10. ***While attached to the Nexus, the mothership core will be unable to cast abilities and regenerate energy. ***The damage of Purify has been lowered to 20 and can attack both air and ground units. ***Purify will last until cancelled. **Recall has been changed to the following: ***Recall is now a simple cast-and-click ability on a player's Nexus. ***Once cast, the mothership core and every friendly unit within a 7-range radius to the core will be recalled to the Nexus. **A new ranged weapon called Repulsor Cannon has been added to the mothership core while in its mobile state. ***Repulsor Cannon deals 8 damage to ground units with an attack speed of 0.85. **The cost of the mothership core has increased from 50/50 to 100/100. **Movement speed has increased from 0.47 to 1.875. *Oracle **Health has increased from 20/80 to 60/100. **Speed has decreased from 3.75 to 3.375. **The duration of Entomb has increased from 30 to 45. Terran *Widow Mine **The duration of Activate Mine has been decreased to 2 sec. **Auto-cast can now be turned off in both activated and deactivated modes. Zerg *Swarm Host **Locust attack range has increased from 2 to 3. **Locust damage has been reduced from 14 to 12. Bug Fixes *Battle hellions can no longer load into Bunkers. *The splash damage from widow mines will no longer hit friendly activated widow mines. *The Stargate Command Card now properly includes a Set Rally Point button. *Swarm hosts now have proper collision while burrowed.Aldrexus. 2012-09-28. Balance Update #4 (9/28/2012). Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-09-30. Balance Update #3 Protoss *Mothership Core **The cost of Purify is now 100. **The duration of Purify has been lowered to 25 seconds. **The damage of Purify has been increased from 25 to 45. *Oracle **Entomb's duration has increased to 30 seconds. **The health of Entombed nodes has increased from 100 to 130. **The duration of Revelation has increased from 30 to 45 seconds. **We fixed a bug where the oracle was not correctly classified as a Psionic unit. Terran *Battle Hellion **While in Battle mode, the hellion is now classified as a Biological unit. *Widow Mine **Splash damage has increased from 35 to 60. Zerg *Viper **We fixed a bug where the viper was not correctly classified as a Psionic unit.Cloaken. 2012-09-20. Balance Update #3 (9/20/2012). Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-09-21. Balance Update #2 Zerg *Swarm Host **The locust's attack range has decreased from 3 to 2. Protoss *Oracle **We have removed the oracle's Preordain ability. **We have added a new area of effect ability for the oracle called Phase Shield. ***Targeted friendly units are shielded from harmful effects for 5 seconds. ****Fungal Growth, Corruption, Contaminate, Graviton Beam, Concussive Shells, Abduct, Revelation, Vortex, and 250mm Strike Cannons – Phase Shield removes the effect and prevents units from being affected. ****EMP – Phase Shield removes the anti-cloaking effect but not the damage dealt. ****Neural Parasite – Phase Shield will not remove this effect but it will prevent units from being affected. **The energy upgrade has been removed. **Entomb's duration has been reduced to 25 sec, but the health per Entomb has increased to 100. **The cost per unit has changed from 150/200 to 150/150. *Tempest **The attack range has been reduced from 22 to 15. **The damage has changed from 30 to 30 + 20 to massive. **The ranged upgrade has been removed. *Mothership Core / Mothership **Recall will now cost 100 energy. **The mothership core will now start with 50 energy and when upgraded, energy will be set back to 50. **The range of Purifier Beam has been increased from 7 to 10. *Carrier **This unit has returned to the game. Terran *Warhound **This unit has been removed from the game. *Reaper **We have added a new passive ability called Combat Awareness. This allows reapers to see up cliffs. *Hellion **Battle hellions can now be built from the Factory. It has an Armory requirement. **There is a new upgrade at the Armory that will allow transformation between Battle Mode and Normal Mode. *Widow Mine **We have removed the Armory requirement.Cloaken. 2012-09-14. Balance Update #2 9/14/2012. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-09-14 Beta Patch 2.0.0.23271 In September 2012, Blizzard released a bug fix patch for Heart of the Swarm beta, associated with balance update #2. Bug Fixes General *The following options now default to off: **Simple Command Card **Show Current Order Waypoint **Select Larva Clusters **Team Colored Life Status Bars. *The following option now defaults to on: **Allow Selecting Uncontrollable Units. *An error is no longer generated when attempting to burrow previously un-burrowed units with other units that are already burrowed. *The Select Army button now defaults to the F2 hotkey. *Queens and mothership cores are no longer selected when the Select Army button is used. *Tempest and Oracle now have proper selection sounds. *Fixed an issue where executing certain queued orders would be delayed if an ability was on cooldown. *Fixed an issue where certain units were missing flail animations. *Fixed some missing text in the zerg tab on non-grid hotkey profiles. Races Terran *Simple Command Card has been removed from the Planetary Fortress. *The Build SCV command card button on the Command Center has been moved back to the top left slot. *Raven's Seeker Missile once again costs 125 energy. *Fixed an issue where the unit icons for grouped hellions would sometimes change. *Dead marines will no longer display Stimpack's expiration effect animation where they fell. *Units destroyed by the widow mine no longer display two death animations when the Reduced Violence option is toggled on. *Units launched into the air by the siege tank's sieged attacks now display properly under Low settings. *A bug was fixed that caused battlecruiser anti-ground damage to be more than 8. Protoss *Unpowered Warp Gates will no longer show as Gateways under the fog of war. *Protoss structures are no longer invisible through the fog of war if vision was lost just as construction was completing. *Mothership and mothership core now play appropriate ready sounds. *Revealed debuff tooltip for Revelation has been clarified. *Mineral Shield no longer uses a placeholder icon. Zerg *Missile Attack upgrade has been corrected to increase locust damage in increments of 1 instead of 2. *Banelings will no longer play an incorrect death animation if they are killed while suspended in the air. *Ultralisks no longer emerge from Burrow Charge slightly ahead of their target destination. *Burrow Charge now deals the correct amount of damage when the ultralisk has received melee attack upgrades. *Burrow Charge ability icon now matches the new upgrade icon on the Ultralisk Den. *It is now possible to set custom hotkeys for the swarm host and viper. *Viper's Consume ability no longer uses the Corruption icon. *Viper no longer uses a high quality death model on Low graphics settings. *Hydralisk speed on creep is now consistent before and after researching the Muscular Augments upgrade. *Fixed an issue where drones would not be automatically re-selected after canceling construction of a building.Cloaken. 2012-09-14. Beta Patch 2.0.0.23271. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-10-12 Balance Update #1 Patch 2.0.0.23077Medievaldragon. 2012-09-08. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Beta Patch 2.0.0.23077 – Balance Update # 1. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2012-09-09. BALANCE CHANGES * Warhound Weapon attack delay has increased from 1.3 to 1.7. * Swarm host locust attack damage has decreased from 16 to 14. * Viper Consume can no longer be used on creep tumors. * Oracle Preordain duration has decreased from 2 min to 1 min. * Viper Blinding Cloud now hits everything, but the radius of effect has reduced from 2.5 to 1.5. * Widow mines will no longer damage each other with their splash damage. * The bug affecting the Overlord speed upgrade has been fixed. Upgraded Overlords will now travel at the expected speed of 1.88. HOTKEY CHANGES Oracle * Revelation has changed from E to R. * Entomb has changed from R to E. Mothership Core * Energize has changed from N to E. * Purify has changed from E to F. Swarm host * Spawn locust has changed from W to C. Fleet Beacon * Research Gravity Sling has changed from T to G. * Research Bosonic Core has changed from G to A. Hydralisk Den * Evolve Muscular Augments has changed from C to A.Cloaken. 2012-09-07. Balance Update #1 (9/7/2012). Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Forum. Accessed 2012-09-08. References Category:StarCraft II beta